MM OMEGA purified
by omegaroleplayer
Summary: remember omega? well his original creator has gotten rid of his virus although there is still some reminants of the virus in him so he can survive. omega now goes through a complicated life free but also not free
1. authors notes

this fanfiction is indeed about omega from megaman but this doesnt take place in the zero series this is after megaman zxa so you can critisize me all you want but again this is a fanfiction its not ment to happen... or is it?

I've decided that later on when i finish i will turn this into an audiobook because i know how it feels to not be able to read books whiledoing something like chores or homework.

know that this certain fanfic is intended to last until you the readers or i get bored of this subject.

hope you have fun reading my hard work.

 _yours truly,_ _Omega_roleplayer_


	2. prolouge

Omega:

the twenty-fourth, and last, letter of the Greek alphabet (Ω, ω), transliterated as 'o' or 'ō.'

;the last of a series; the final development.

modifier noun: omega

(the omega point)

(The end) or (death)

[I used to be a killing machine because of a virus that an old evil scientist put in me that scientist's name was Dr. Wily. I killed that scientist when I was on my rampage but I was stopped by a blue hero that goes by the name Rock. But I lived on my body went into a cyber-sleep that kept me alive for years. Until I was awaken and my rampage continued, but Rock wasn't there to stop me. Although, I fight a battle type reploid who was stronger than Rock but my virus along with my systems infected him. Wily's virus became known as the Sigma virus. When Sigma took my systems and my virus, Zero was born from my own body, but I was ejected and turned into a cyber elf. A few years later when the sigma virus was completely wiped i still lived on. I gained a new body from another evil scientist, Dr. Weil. He called me Omega under the definition of "death" after I was defeated by another blue hero, X, I was banished to space for another few hundred years or so. I came back to be awaken by Weil, my tertiary creator, just to be defeated by, the one and only ,Zero, the legendary hero... Or that's how everyone puts the story...]

My name is Omega, sure my name might mean "death" or "the end" but when there's an end there has to be a new beginning and when there is death there is also birth... right?

The story that people tell when you ask about me is true, but not exact. When they called me a "killing machine" I want to let you know that i was trying my best to keep the virus from killing everyone, meaning the only reason Rock won was because I was forcefully making my body hold back. My original creator had built me to help Rock defeat Wily, No my creator was not Dr. Light, his name was Aiden Rakers, more known as Dr. Ω. He was blamed for my destruction of MegaCity, which he took the punishment of a war criminal by choice. Dr. Rakers did not resist instead he took the punishment willingly, a brave choice, by doing that the military got suspicious and only gave him a jail time of a few hundred years in cyber-sleep.

When I was captured and put into cyber-sleep I was still able to watch over everyone, the rebuilding of what became Neo Arcadia, the growth of X and Zero, and most of all the construction of my new body. Weil had bad intentions for me he wanted to revive my virus not me, and when he did that's when the cyber elf wars started. This time I could not control my body at the least. Which led to the destruction of society... again.

This time Dr. Rakers got involved and had me put into another cyber-sleep in space. Dr. Rakers couldn't find a way to rid me of Wily's virus yet, but he kept researching the Sigma virus. After the original X sealed the dark elf, Dr. Ceil was building Copy X who was supposed to work as a secondary X but protected the city in a different way. Which led to the resurrection of Zero. A few years later after Zero dealt with Copy X and Weil twice, Weil resurrected me to fight and eliminate Zero, but after all that time I spent in cyber-sleep I got more control over my bodies and I held back so Zero could put a temporary stop to my virus.


	3. chapter 1 (omega POV)

Chapter 1

Omega

"The maverick ratings are going off the charts the biometal unit is going to need back up!"

"It's time to release you know who!"

"Are you crazy! Dr. R isn't finished!"

"We have no other choices he is our last hope."

(After hearing those words my cyber-sleep ends and I dash out of the lab) " how can I help?" I ask expecting the worst. "What how i'm not finished with the reprogramming" Dr. R questions after me "No need i've been ready for over a hundred years" I say as i dash off the Grand Nuage, a flying battleship, the new resistance base. As a fall I go over all the abilities I have and how to deal with this situation.

I land on what used to be the main building of Arcadia it's all rubble now. The last time i saw this kind of carnage was when I was first infected by Wily's virus. Now that Wily is dead, who would have been responsible for this destruction "Omega reporting in, what is the location of the target?" I call into resistance base but silence is the only answer I get. "Over here!" An oddly familiar female voice answers as they charge at me with a red saber. I manage to dodge their attacks and jump back to a safe distance and draw my purple Ω-saber and inspect her: white armour with red designs, her armor looks familiar as well could it be because the design is like my armor?

"Why are you doing this?!" I ask her as I scan my database. "Doesnt this peace get on your nerves" she unexpectedly says as i'm interrupted by the same voice in my systems "omega... help" the voice says surprising me. I think could she be infected by what's left of Wily's virus? I look up at her head gem and see it showing a 'W' just like mine did when i was infected. "Omega" Dr. R calls in shockingly "try not to hurt her too much I think she has the same problem you did." I agree " I'll try my best"


	4. chapter 2 (omega POV)

Chapter 2

OMEGA

I get into my classic battle stance and put all my systems to battle mode. "Come quietly or I will bring you by force." Instead of answering she dashes at me. "Alright then, Ragnarok form!" The mighty ragnarok that Zero had destroyed years ago reshapes from what Grey and Ashe had destroyed of Ouroborus and all of that power now courses through my mechanic veins and I receive the power of a weak god. My body armor receives a golden tint and becomes a little more bulky. "Ω-Saber!" I pull out my saber from my bigger body that Weil had made and slash back and forth hitting her twice before stopping. Now's my chance to capture her and I take it. I return to my original form tired.

"RESTRAINT!" I yell as I throw my arm out and paralyze her giving me time to cuff her and bring her up to base." Dr. Rakers I have a new patient for you" I say jokingly then the female voice from earlier in my head seems to giggle, at least someone gets the joke. "Thank you Omega." Dr.R says rolling his eyes as I lay back down to go to sleep again.

This time when I slept it was different than when I would normally sleep because normally I would be alone in a room. She notices me "Omega it's been so long I bet you forgot my name." Then I answer embarrassedly rubbing the back of my head "yeah, you look familiar and I've scanned my database multiple times but I can't seem to get your name. She giggles and blushes "maybe this will bring it back" she approaches me as her face gets even redder "would you mind kneeling down please?" I kneel down enough so our faces are at the same level and she points at her head gem and I notice that there is only one reploid with that head gem."A..alpha?" I question "no it's Zeta" she replies sarcastically and she smiles.

Since I've already been partially cured of my virus I can help Alpha get through it easily… unless Wily programmed it into her differently. "Omega… how has it been?" Alpha asks.

"Oh.. um.. Well I got past Wily's virus after practically destroying the entire earth… multiple time…" I respond. Then we received a present! A few minutes of awkward silence…. (Did it come with a receipt?) well after those minutes it got even more awkward when she asks me " uhm.. Omega?" "yes?" "are you with a reploid?" I start to blush wow uhm didn't expect that "Uuuuh no, but do you want me to be?" it looks like she's confused and then she smiles "Yes." Oh. so she sees what I meant.

I awaken to the sound of yet another maverick alarm. *yaaaawwwn* " who is it now? Is it zero going maverick" flueve the guardians main scientist responds with a " sorry ,we were just testing the alarm" man I am just about ready for a maverick raid to strike area O again "Omega! Come quick!" Dr. R calling for me as if something wonderful just happened. I walk back into the lab to see what's up. OH, something wonderful really did happen.


	5. chapter 3 (Omega POV)

Chapter 3

OMEGA

Alpha is sitting on the medical bed looking out the window with her helmet in her hands. Dr. R walks out whispers "good luck" and closes the door behind him. I walk up to Alpha and take my helmet off and I sit on the bed laying the helmet next to me. "did you sleep well?" I ask and she giggles "Yes Omega."

I start to blush when she looks at me sweetly, her blue eyes were the color of the sky, her hair whitish blonde, and her uninfected personality, perfect. Yup, she was my type and I loved her from the bottom of my energy generator up.

"Omega?" "yes, Alpha?" " uh.. can you give me a tour of the resistance base?" oh, how could I forget, she's been sleeping for over three hundred years. "Of course." I get up and help her up. She stumbles a bit "heh my stabilizers aren't like when before I fell asleep" "do you want me to help you walk?" I ask making her smile "I would like that"

I put my arm behind her and kinda 'half hug' her to give her more stability. Vent walks by and gives Alpha a disgusted look. "what are you doing here?" "I ..uh.." she looks like she can't come up with the right words to answer so I answer for her "we both live here because we are purified ." vent becomes sarcastic "Ooh because we just absolutely need another two members in the guardians, hurrah." "you're right I should get a room with alpha because there plenty of rooms on board, vent I get it you don't like us, but we are living here until we find a more permanent home right Alpha?" I respond to vent. Alpha smiles "absolutely Omega."

"Oh it's not just me who doesn't like you" vent rudely comments "y'see there's me, Aile-" "I don't need a list, I know who does and doesn't like me and Alpha." I quickly interject seeing Alpha's face when he says that."which again is why I'm taking Alpha and my things outta here eventually" vent start laughing "wow that's just something" vent says wiping a tear from his eye. "what's funny about that?" Dr. R asks.


	6. Chapter 4 (omega POV)

Chapter 4

OMEGA

Vent complains "It's just that How are they gonna pay for that?" oh … he's right I don't have any money buuut " I'm gonna build it myself, surely Silure and Anguille would lend me some materials." "we sure would!" Anguille calls " then you should get started right away" vent says in a kind of evil voice. But I question "of course but where would I build it?" "up to you and Alpha" he seems sick of seeing us so I look at Alpha and she suggests "how about… in area A" "ooh yes area A is nice I'll go start right now." I tell vent who has a disappointed look.

(2 months later)

I sit down in the lab with alpha who is done recovering "Our new house is almost done I just need to put up the drywall and plaster then It'll be done" she blushes at that comment and asks "so.. uh living together already" it did seem fast but where else would she live. I can't even imagine how much bad talk she would get from the biometal unit.

"Do you want to stay up here in the sky?" I ask slowly. "No, Nope, mm mm, no way, not with the biometal unit and everyone else, plus, I'd rather be with you where it feels safer." she leans her head on my shoulder and smiles. I smile as well "heh, I'm surprised vent still doesn't trust us, We've both lived here for two months. Buuut then again we were infected when he met the both of us and I still have a little bit of my virus because my body literally can't live without it even though it doesn't affect my behavior." she giggles "well that's a mouthful" she has a point it's hard to explain it to a human without a long explanation.Vent does have a good reason to not trust us, but we've been purified of it. Zero might understand but he's… not here.

I teleport back down to where I have my house set up, I bring some drywall and cement along with me so I can finish the house. The house is two stories including a basement. It isn't much but it's decent. I meet up with Harry and Larry, the first purified galleons, A.K.A. my first friends after my last awakening. They help me finish putting up the drywall and putting up the plaster "done over here Omega!" Larry calls …..wait... I can't call it home unless I have furnishings which I have on the Grand Nuage. I call Alpha "the house is ready for furnishing so could you tell prairie that they need to land so we can take our furniture?" "of course!" she excitedly answers.


	7. Chapter 5 (Alpha POV)

Chapter 5

Alpha

So since you've already heard Omega's story I guess I should tell you my story. Right? Now My story isn't as 'exciting' as his but it only makes it fair.

I guess i should share my stats right? Um… I'm not as strong as Omega but i am good in strength levels.

It all started when wily stole me as a secondary weapon in case Omega failed easily, but knowing Omega he didn't go down without a fight. So I didn't get a chance to fight who Omega calls 'Rock' in fact I didn't really fight at all until two months ago which is also when I was awakened by… actually I don't know… but even though I was built to be a battle type reploid, I am not as good as Omega. Compared to someone like… let's say Zero, I am as strong as him. It's more like I'm a side character in your favorite book just waiting for action, then never getting any.

Well now that the house is done and all I need to do is bring down Omegas and my stuff down to the house. I knock on the door leading to Dr. Rakers lab. "come in!" he calls out from the other side. I walk into the lab and see that he is working on a new type of battle bodies for me and Omega, he calls them "the purified". I can understand why, "the way the bodies work is a lot like Bluetooth," Dr. R comments when he sees me staring at the bodies "they will connect you and omega so that the both of you have an even higher connection than you would normally, omega told me that you and him Re-met in cybersleep and that's the only way you two can talk long distances without using and phones but that connection is call cybernetic-connection which again is like Bluetooth but it can be used from even greater distances." "that's… actually pretty cool" I admit shyly. Maybe these bodies will be a new breakthrough in battle type replies, or maybe they are unique.


	8. Chapter 6 (alpha POV)

Chapter 6

Alpha

"Dr. R?"

"yes alpha?"

"could you help me and omega move out? We were also wondering if you wanted to move into the lab that omega built."

"of course I've been waiting to leave this base for a long time!"

I wonder what It's going to be like on the Grand Nuage without us… actually It might be better without us. It's just I'm so used to this place now i… honestly haven't been able to go anywhere because vent always says 'oh I don't feel like having to clean up after you twice' or anything like that so I stayed on this flying fortress. I'm excited to see, or even be outside on the ground.

One of the operators start talking on the intercom, "attention all personnel please prepare for landing" and everyone starts to close and lock all doors and clip or hold tightly onto a hand railing. Almost as if they never have experienced the ship landing before, but the ship landed very oftenly to refill on fuel load cargo and other thing related to that. Each time we landed I was never clipped onto anything and I was perfectly fine.

Th,thump* the ship lands just as it always has, harmlessly. I went up to the deck to see just where we had landed, it wasn't far but it would take a while to get our stuff to our house from here. *Sigh* "Don't worry alpha ive got us covered" Dr. R says reassuringly as he wheels out the prototype battle bodies and a cart full of armor upgrades. Then Omega climbs up onto the deck. "heh, looks like I arrived right on time" Omega walks up to his body of the duo and I walk up to mine. I noticed that both of the bodies had no paint they were both the chrome silver that all bodies had before paint jobs. "sorry ,they don't have your colors on them yet" dr. R comments embarrassedly. But honestly since they were just prototypes I didn't really care it looked like Omega didn't care either.

Omega walks up to the head of his and lays his hand on his prototypes chest, I do the same. "ready?" omega asks me and receives "I guess" then he shouts the words " Adr.525" and his current body goes limp and falls to the floor scaring a few guardians including vent now it's my turn "Dys.636" a few seconds pass then I feel as if I'm going through a portal and it's exhausting then I open my eyes to be staring up at the blue sky, I look to my left and see my previous body lying limp on the ground and I jump squealing and land in omega's arms… I start to realize where I am and what I'm doing and I feel my face turn red and I get out of omega's arms. "the switch was successful" I thought, and I receive a response from omega "yup how does it feel to be in a new body" but it wasn't out loud, it was in my head.


	9. Chapter 7 (alpha POV)

Chapter 7

Alpha

I turn around to look at Dr. R and he is smiling so is Omega, "b.but.. how'd… I can…"I jumble between my words confusedly "that's the capabilities of Cybernetic-Connection, you can hear his thoughts and he can hear yours, and both of you now have the same abilities." Dr. R explains. Omega starts chuckling lightly "what's so funny?" I think in my head knowing omega heard me "it's just that we can drive people crazy like this and I imagined doing it to vent" he replies.

"Well then put these on," the dr. Gives me and omega a hulk arms upgrades, and omega gives it back and says "copy ability!: hulk pantheon!" then omega's arms become more bulky and he picks up a crate of our belongings in one arm and picks up our other bodies in the other arm. I activate my hulk pantheon copy ability, and pick up two more crates and follow omega to the house Dr. R comes out with his own mech suit and gets the rest of our things.

Once the dr. Got off the deck the ship started rising and flew away. "well they were in a hurry to get rid of us" I said feeling down about that thought. We reached our new home within a few minutes thanks to the copied arms and mech suit. The house looked beautiful you can tell that omega and his crew worked real hard.

Then two pantheons walk out of the house activating their hulk arms but their lights weren't red they were blue. The pantheons offered to take the crates of my hands, so I took up the offer and carefully gave them the crates and they walked over to a metal plate and it descended proving it was an elevator.

Dr. R waited for the elevator to come back up and set his mech suit on it and descended into what was going to be our garage/bunker/mission status areas. "Wow" I heard dr. R's voice echo out of the bunker and then I jumped down there to see what he was amazed by. "wow" I said when I looked up after landing. This space was huge, like it could fit probably at least five mechanoloids in it.

I wandered down the space in awe until i saw a door, most likely opening up into the house. Omega walked out the door and reached out his hand "it's not over just yet." i took his hand and he led me upstairs into what looked like a lab space then out to a living room that wasn't huge but still pretty big. We walked into a bedroom which I guess was his room. Once I was done admiring his bedroom we walked upstairs where Dr. R' s room would be and a theater room was as well. then on the other side of the upstairs was my room, this room was just as big as omega's room.


	10. chapter 8 (alpha POV)

Chapter 8

Alpha

So my room seemed a bit more…. Luxurious than the rest of the rooms, it had a balcony, a Jacuzzi, mood lighting, voice activated computer system, and more things I had yet to discover. Omega challenged me to find all the cool features he built into my room, I feel like that'll take a year or two.

"the best part of the house is that I will earn money because we have solar panels, made by dr. R." omega comments proudly. Then a few moments later i feel a sharp pain on my forehead, and this pain is like no other. I fall to the ground holding my hand on the location of the pain and suddenly, it goes away. I open my eyes and stare in horror, my body… it's lost control and is now fighting omega. It seems that omega has no idea that it isn't me, because he isn't going all out… in fact he isn't even fighting. Somehow he manages to dodge every attack. Is he that powerful? Then i see some kind of portal, it's a crimson red like omega's armor. I decide to go in and it looks like a vr chat room, just empty. A screen pops up and welcomes me to "cyber-chatter" as if it's a game. I notice that it has the same features as SAO, a game that killed a lot of people in its time and was eventually re-named to the SAO death game, as I am going through the list of controls and features. I decide to open the menu and see if I can see what omega does, it does so I chose it. "Omega look out!" I call out and omega sighs angrily and explains what he thinks happened, I still had too much of Wily's virus in my systems and it kicked me out of my body and took control. Me and omega decide on calling it Virus because it is Wily's virus.

"now then I see you've become weak number 525," Virus says "i feel sense of weakness in number 636 as well." Omega smirks and says "if I'm weak then explain why you haven't hit me yet." nice, good one Omega "because alpha is way below you in power!" Virus pouts. That's it I will prove I'm stronger than that Virus! "Omega?" "go ahead" i take over omega's body and charge at Virus. "we will see about that" I yell annoyed, my voice sounds like omega but it doesn't bother me because I'm too focused on proving myself. "I don't care if you say I'm inexperienced in fighting," I say in sheathing the O-saber and charging the O-buster. "I doesn't matter what body I use I WILL beat my enemy!" I dash at Virus, slashing and firing charged shots at him. I manage to take him down in a matter of seconds, and he falls to the ground and I realize what I've just accomplished, I tamed my demon so I say something cool. "I am no longer in your shadow, Now you work for me." heh heh heh cool enough I hope. I feel Virus settle down in my body, so I give omega his body back and re-enter mine.

 **aaaah and its out this took me awhile to write but hope you enjoy** **-your author** **_Omega_Roleplayer_**


	11. chapter 9 (alpha POV)

Chapter 9

Omega

'thump thump thump' "Alpha are you ok?" i knock on alpha's door. Alpha locked herself in her room right after her body had been taken over. I hear muffled crying on the other side of the door. Huh, why do I feel a sharp pain in my chest, my health bar goes down a few points. "Alpha I'm coming in" I say worriedly and receive an "uummmph" from the other side. I grab a key and open the door to her burrowed in pillows and blankets, crying softly. I walk up in front of the burrow and sit. "A...alpha?" I say softly trying not to scare her. "I… I'm sorry" she says full of guilt. "for what?" I start taking pillows off of Alpha's burrow. "i...i lost… c..control" she says through tears. "that isn't your faul-" "yes It is!" she cut me off. I pull off the rest of the pillows And blankets, finding her balled up. "Alpha listen, it's natural. I lost control a few times out in public when I was purified. It May be different for you, I understand that but I will always be here for you, Ok?" I say firmly but soft enough to not scare her.

I offer a hand to pull her up, she blushes and sits down lower. " O…. Om….eg...a" she says very flustered. I sit down next to her "want me to bring up your bed?" I ask already knowing the answer. "y..yes please" I stand up and clap twice activating the voice command computer system. "good afternoon Mr. Omega how can I help you today?" the computer is named

E.P.S.I.L.O.N., and is programmed into every room and it is programmed just like a normal reploid and can do just about anything, bring up your bed, turn on lights, and activate the transportation system, I have made it so she acts on her own at times and she will only respond to commands if they are asked respectfully. Dr. R didn't program Epsilon, I did, I made epsilon to eventually be able to be transferred into a reploid body and help us with missions. "could you pull up the bed in this room, please?" I ask with a soft voice. "yes sir" she says relaxed "you don't have to be formal with me if you don't want to, epsilon. Just talk to me how ever feels comfortable." I inform her, mostly because I hate being talked to formally. "Alright, can I call you my big brother?" she asks me unexpectedly as she flips Alpha's bed up. Alpha shows an amazed face "sure, I don't see why not." I answer Epsilon. "um, Epsilon?" Alpha asks nervously "my name is Alpha" she continues. "I know, Omega told me lots about you while he was building with Harry and Larry. I also know that this is supposed to be your room. alpha looks over at me and I start scratching the back of my head.


	12. chapter 10 Omega POV

"Omega?" asks for my attention "what's up Epsilon?"

"I was just wondering why you are nicknamed the 'God of Destruction' I know that Dr. Wily meant that by literal destruction but, I feel as if Dr. Rakers has a different meaning for it." she's right when Dad calls me by that name it felt like he meant it differently, "honestly I have yet to find out myself, sorry Epsilon." I answer her disappointedly, "It's okay Omega, but you never know when you'll find out." she comments reassuringly. After Dr. Wily had first infected me I lost my memory of everything before, well not completely but it's too fuzzy to remember, like it's as if I have forgotten about important things or people that were close to me, and then again when i think of epsilon i think of a Girl whom I used to know. I want to think about this later it gives me a headache thinking about it. "I'm going to go for a walk I will talk to you later."

I leave the house that used to seem pretty big when me, harry, and Larry first built it, but now it seems like a normal house other than the huge storage room under ground. I walk into the forest that not many humans interfere with the forest is in Area Ø, the same area that my younger brother Zero protected. Anywho, there's this waterfall I like going to to meditate and get my mind off thing I don't want to deal with, like when Zero and Vent got in a fight. I reach the waterfall and notice a figure wearing black armor, the cool new Agility battle type armor. The figure looks back revealing a familiar face.

He seems surprised by my presence, "Eldest one… please sit" he pats the ground next to him, on the opposite side of him is a black, sniper… scythe…. Thing? I decide to trust him and sit. "Do you remember me, Omega?" I scan my deep memory bank, my emergency memory, my normal memory, but all that comes up is what could be his name " is your name Zeta?" he makes a surprised face " so you remember that much, and yes, I am Zeta." he sighs doubtfully and stands up. " you seem to have lost lots of critical information, do you remember who the Greek siblings are?" I scan my memory once more, Nothing but I do receive a headache "No, but I know why I don't remember them, It's because of-" He cuts me off "Wily's virus, yes I am aware of that." he rolls his eyes " it seems I am the only one of us that avoided the Great Infection, other than Epsilon of course." wait, what? How would he know about Epsilon? I haven't made it public that Epsilon exists. Just to make sure I'll check with him to see if we're talking about the same Epsilon " who's Epsilon?" I ask feeling like I already know the answer, "don't act stupid, we both know the prophecy, it says that the Eldest one will revive one of his dead sisters, and saying that Epsilon was the only one killed from the power of the virus, and you are the eldest of the Greek Siblings…. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have raised my voice to you." this Zeta guy seems a little too nice. Zeta opens a portal, "this portal opens into a virtual training room, when you feel like you're ready come and join me" he enters it.


End file.
